John Rowberry (1823-1884)
}} Vital Stats * Father: John Rowberry (1790-1844) - English Mormon Immigrant, died in Nauvoo * Mother: Mary Ann Parry (1797-1844) - English Mormon Immigrant, died in Nauvoo * 1823-Aug-16 : Birth at Bishop's Frome, Herefordshire, England * 1825-Jan-16 : Christening at Bishops Frome Parish Church * 1840-May-20 : Baptism by Wilford Woodruff into LDS Church at Bishops Frome, Herefordshire * 1841 : Listed in 1841 UK Census for Bosbury, Herefordshire, England * 1844 : John's parents immigrated to Nauvoo, Illinois. * 1845 (Est) : Marriage (1) to Hannah Elizabeth Barber (1813-1852) at where? * 1849-Oct-25 : Arrival in Salt Lake Valley with Benson Pioneer Wagon Company * 1853-Jan-31 : Marriage (2) to Mary Ann Gollaher (1829-1906) at Salt Lake City Utah * 1856-Nov-28 : Marriage (3) to Harriet Frances Gollaher (1837-1928) at Salt Lake City Utah * 1870-Oct-24 : Marriage (4) to Charlotte Clark (1828-1923) at Salt Lake City Utah * 1884-Apr-04 : Died at Tooele, Tooele County, Utah Biography Life in England 1840 Visitation of Wilford Woodruff Travel to American Journal across the Plains The Rowberry family joined the 1849 Pioneer Wagon Company of Ezra T. Benson Company. Departure: 15 July 1849 / Arrival: 25-29 October 1849. The company began its journey from the outfitting post at Kanesville, Iowa. They combined with the George A. Smith company as they traveled close together crossing the plains. Family members listed in the wagon company roster include: * John Rowberry (Age 25) * Hannah Elizabeth Barber Rowberry (age 35) * Joseph Rowberry (Age 3) * John Rowberry (Age 1) Missionary Travels In 1877, John Rowberry had charge of a group of English Saints that sailed to America on the steamship Wisconsin. It left Liverpool, England with 714 Saints on June 27, arrived in New York City on July 7 and reached the Salt Lake Valley (by rail) by July 14th. Mayor and Bishop of Tooele In 1867, Bishop Rowberry, led a group of settlers to found a community at Glover Creek in Tooele County. They named thier settlement St. John, in honor of Bishop Rowberry. In 1879, Heber J.. Grant, at age 22, was called to succeed Rowberry as President of the Tooele LDS Stake as part of program that would fast track him into the apostleship and presidency of the Mormon Church. He was young and inexperienced and relied heavily on Bishop Rowberry for mentoring and guidance. Elder Grant refered to him frequently in his sermons as a model disciple of Christ. Death of Bishop Rowberry Bishop Rowberry died 04-Apr-1884 and was buried two days later in the Tooele Cemetery. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage to Hannah Barber 1844 Bishop Rowberry practiced the early Mormon doctrine of plural marriage. He was married to four wives, all of whom bore him children. His first marriage was to Hannah Barber in England. She was the widow of Edward Jenkins, whom she had married in Herefordshire in 1838 and had three children. She married John in 1844 or 1845, probably in Nauvoo, and followed him across the plains to Tooele Utah. She died in 1852, prior to him marrying the Gollaher sisters. # Joseph Rowberry (1846-1916) - m. Sarah Lee # John Edward Rowberry (1848-1922) - # Olive Jane Rowberry (1849-1873) - # Parmelia Rowberry (1850-1858) - died young # Eliza Rowberry (1852-1949) - m. William Nelson 2bd Marriage to Mary Ann Gollaher 1853 # William Gollaher Rowberry (1853-1882) - m. Isabel Martin # Ezra Taft Rowberry (1857-1943) - m. Mary Gillespie # Elizabeth Rowberry (1858-1935) - m. Porter Niles - moved Hagerman, ID. # Shettie Hannah Rowberry (1860-1919) - m. Thomas Atkin # George P Rowberry (1862-1906) - # Hila Floyd Rowberry (1864-1957)- m. George West # Brigham Heber Rowberry (1866-1922) - m. Annie Herron # Edith Rowberry (1867-1959) - m. Frank Taylor # Isaac Chet Rowberry (1868-1872) - died young # Lilly Rowberry (1873-) - # Nicky Rowberry (1877-1880) - died young 3rd Marriage to Harriett Gollaher 1856 # Edward Alonzo Rowberry (1857-1912) - # Harriet Frances Rowberry (1860-1953) - m. Paul Droubay # Alice Rowberry (1862-1943) - m. Samuel Woolley # Alonzo Orton Rowberry (1864-1945) - m. Gertrude McBride # Ephraim Rowberry (1867-1924) - m. Julia Orr # Emma Permelia Rowberry (1869-1948) - m. Frank Burmester # Anna Belle Rowberry (1871-) - m. Samuel Woolley # Lillian Rowberry (1874-1951) -m. William Matthews # Claudius Ray Rowberry (1877-1955) - m. Elizabeth Wrathall # Laurence Leroy Rowberry (1880-) - m. Annie Belle 4th Marriage to Charlotte Clarke 1870 Charlotte was age 42 when she married Bishop Rowberry in Salt Lake City, she bore him six children and would live to age 95. Charlotte was also a native of Herefordshire and had come to America with her parents. # Thomas Clark Rowberry (1871-1914) - m. Jane Hartley # Charlotte Elizabeth Rowberry (1873-1934) - m. James Wrathall # Ellen Ann Rowberry (1875-1950) - m. Franklin Hinckley # Mary Agnes Rowberry (1877-1923) - # Sarah Alice Rowberry (1879-1951) - m. Ira Hatch # Eva M Rowberry (1883-1883) - died young References * John Rowberry * Rowberry in Tooele County, Utah * Rowberry in Herefordshire * Rowberry Family Ancestry * Rowberry Family Tree * Rowberry.org - One name study * Heber J Grant - Light Planet 1880 US Census Taken at Tooele City, Tooele, Utah * John Rowberry (M=58) - b. England * Mary Rowberry (F-57) - b. Illinois * Ezra F Rowberry (M-24) * Elizabeth Rowberry (F-22) * Shettie Rowberry (F-19) * George Rowberry (M-18) * Brigham Rowberry (M-15) * Edith Rowberry (F-12) * Lilly Rowberry (F-7)